wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 53
Następnego dnia przyjechał pod Kamieniec sam wezyr na czele licznego wojska spahisów, janczarów i pospolitego ruszenia z Azji. Zrazu, sądząc po wielkiej liczbie sił, mniemano, że szturm przypuści, lecz jemu tylko chodziło o zlustrowanie murów. Przybyli z nim inżynierowie oglądali fortecę i nasypy ziemne. Naprzeciw wezyrowi wyszedł tym razem pan Myśliszewski z piechotą i oddziałem konnych ochotników. Zwodzono znów harce — i dla oblężonych pomyślnie, lecz nie tako świetnie jak dnia zeszłego. Wreszcie wezyr rozkazał janczarom ruszyć na próbę pod mury. Huk dział wstrząsnął zaraz miastem i zamkami. Janczarowie, podszedłszy pod kwaterę pana Podczaskiego, naraz z wielkim wrzaskiem wszyscy dali ognia, ale że i pan Podczaski odpowiedział natychmiast z góry bardzo celnymi strzałami i była obawa, że jazda może zajechać w bok janczarom, przeto ci nie zwłócząc ruszyli drogą żwaniecką i wrócili do głównego wojska. Wieczorem przekradł się do miasta Czech pewien, który u janczar-agi był pajukiem i zbiegł po otrzymanych kijach w pięty. Dowiedziano się od niego, iż nieprzyjaciel obwarował się już w Żwańcu i zajął rozległe pola od wsi Dłużka. Wypytywano troskliwie zbiega, jakie też jest powszechne mniemanie między Turkami : czy Kamieniec zdobędą, czy nie? Ów odpowiedział, że duch w wojsku panuje dobry, a wróżby były pomyślne. Przed paru dniami przed sułtańskim namiotem podniósł się nagle z ziemi jakoby słup dymu, cienki u dołu, a rozszerzający się na kształt olbrzymiej kiści ku górze. Muftowie wytłomaczyli, że zjawisko owo oznacza, iż sława padyszacha niebios dosięgnie i że on właśnie będzie tym władcą, który skruszy nie zdobytą dotąd kamieniecką zaporę. Podniosło to wielce serca w wojsku. Turcy (mówił dalej zbieg) obawiają się pana hetmana Sobieskiego i odsieczy, z dawna bowiem została u nich pamięć o niebezpieczeństwie mierzenia się w otwartym polu z wojskami Rzeczypospolitej — i chętniej gotowi się potykać z Wenecjanami, z Węgrami lub jakimkolwiek innym narodem. Lecz że mają wiadomości, iż wojsk w Rzeczypospolitej nie masz, przeto tuszą powszechnie, że Kamieniec, choć nie bez trudu, zdobędą. Czarny Mustafa, kajmakan, radził wprost szturmem na mury uderzyć, lecz roztropniejszy wezyr woli regularnymi robotami miasto otoczyć i zasypać pociskami z dział. Sułtan, po pierwszych utarczkach, przechylił się do zdania wezyra, dlatego należy się spodziewać regularnego oblężenia. Tak mówił zbieg. Słuchając tych wiadomości zmartwił się wielce pan Potocki i ksiądz biskup, i pan podkomorzy podolski, i pan Wołodyjowski, i wszyscy inni starsi oficerowie. Liczyli oni bowiem na szturmy i spodziewali się, że przy obronności miejsca zdołają je z wielkimi stratami dla nieprzyjaciela odeprzeć. Otóż wiadomo im było z doświadczenia, że przy szturmach oblegający ponoszą straty niezmierne, że każdy odbity atak wątli w nich ducha i dodaje odwagi oblężonym. Równie jak zbarascy rycerze zakochali się wreszcie w oporze, w bitwach, wycieczkach, tak mogli nabrać zamiłowania do boju i mieszczanie kamienieccy, zwłaszcza gdyby każdy zamach turecki kończył się klęską Turków, zwycięstwem kamieńczan. Natomiast regularne oblężenie, w którym kopanie aproszów, min i zaciąganie dział na pozycje wszystko znaczy, mogło tylko znużyć obleżonych, zwątlić ich ducha i skłonnymi do układów ich uczynić. Trudno zaś było liczyć na wycieczki, bo nie godziło się ogałacać murów z żołnierzy, czeladź zaś lub łyczkowie, wyprowadzeni za mury, z trudem zdołaliby zdzierżyć janczarom. Rozważając to wszystko starsi oficerowie bardzo się pomartwili i szczęśliwy rezultat obrony mniej prawdopodobnym im się wydał. Jakoż i był mało prawdopodobny nie tylko ze względu na siły tureckie, ale i ze względu na nich samych. Pan Wołodyjowski był to żołnierz niezrównany i przesławny, ale nie miał w sobie majestatu wielkości. Kto w sobie słońce nosi, ten zdoła od razu wszystkich rozgrzać, kto zaś jest płomieniem, choćby najgorętszym, ten rozgrzewa tylko najbliższych. Tak było z małym rycerzem. Nie umiał on i nie mógł przelać w innych swego ducha, tak samo jak swej biegłości w szermierce. Pan Potocki, wódz naczelny, nie był wojownikiem, a przy tym brakło mu wiary w siebie, w drugich i Rzeczpospolitę. Ksiądz biskup liczył głównie na układy; brat jego miał ciężką rękę, ale umysł nie lżejszy. Odsiecz była niepodobną, bo hetman, pan Sobieski, choć był wielkim, był naówczas bezsilnym. Bezsilnym był również król, bezsilną cała Rzeczpospolita. Dnia 16 sierpnia nadciągnął chan z ordą i Doroszeńko ze swymi Kozaki. Obaj zalegli ogromną przestrzeń na polach od Orynina. Sufankaz-aga wezwał tegoż dnia pana Myśliszewskiego na rozmowę i radził, by się miasto poddało, bo jeśli to bez zwłoki uczyni, może uzyskaé kondycje tak łaskawe, o jakich w dziejach oblężeń nie słyszano. Ksiądz biskup ciekawy był dowiedzieć się o tych łaskach, lecz zakrzyknięto na niego w radzie i posłano odpowiedź odmowną. Dnia 18 sierpnia poczęli nadciągać Turcy, a z nimi sam cesarz. Szli jako morze niezmierzone. Piechota polachska, janczary, spahy. Każdy pasza prowadził wojska swego paszaliku: więc szli mieszkańce Europy, Azji, Afryki. Za nimi ciągnął tabor olbrzymi z ładownymi wozami zaprzężonymi w muły i bawoły. Mrowie to stubarwne w rozlicznych zbrojach i ubiorach ciągnęło się bez końca. Od świtu do nocy, bez przestanku, wchodzili, przenosili się z miejsca na miejsce, rozstawiali wojska, kręcili się po polach, ustawiali namioty, które taką przestrzeń zaległy, że z wież i najwyższych miejsc Kamieńca wcale nie było można dojrzeć wolnego od płócien pola. Ludziom zdało się, że śniegi spadły i całą okolicę pokryły. Rozstawianie taboru odbywało się przy huku strzelb, albowiem zasłaniający tę robotę oddział janczarów nie przestawał ku murom strzelać; z murów zaś odpowia— dano nieustającym ogniem działowym. Grzmiało echo po skałach, dymy unosiły się ku górze i zakryły błękit niebieski. Do wieczora Kamieniec był tak zamknięty, że chyba jedne gołębie mogły się zeń wydostać. Ogień ucichł dopiero, gdy pierwsze gwiazdy błysnęły na niebie. Przez kilka następnych dni ogień z murów i do murów trwał ciągle z wielką dla oblegających szkodą; skoro tylko większa kupa janczarów zebrała się na doniosłość strzału, wnet biały dym wykwitał na murze, kule padały między janczarów, oni zaś rozpraszali się jako stado wróbli, gdy ktoś z guldynki przygarść drobnego śrutu między nie wypuści. Turcy przy tym nie wiedząc widocznie, iż na obu zamkach i w samym mieście są dalekonośne działa, porozbijali zbyt blisko namioty. Za radą małego rycerza pozwolono im to uczynić — i dopiero gdy z nadejściem chwili spoczynku żołnierze chroniąc się przed upałem napełnili ich wnętrza, mury ozwały się nieustającym grzmotem. Powstał popłoch: kule rozrywały płótna i drągi raziły żołnierzy, rozrzucały ostre okruchy skał. Janczarowie cofali się w zamieszaniu i nieładzie, krzycząc wielkimi głosami, i w ucieczce przewracali dalsze namioty, roznosząc wszędy trwogę. Na tak pomieszanych wypadł pan Wołodyjowski z jazdą i siekł, póki potężne hufy jazdy nie przyszły im w pomoc. Ketling kierował głównie tym ogniem, a obok niego lacki wójt Cyprian największych naczynił między pogany spustoszeń. Sam on pochylał się nad każdym działem, sam lont przykładał; następnie przykrywszy oczy ręką, patrzył na skutek strzału i radował się w sercu, że tak pożytecznie pracuje. Lecz i Turcy kopali aprosze, sypali szańce i zaciągali na nie ciężkie działa. Zanim jednak bić z nich poczęli, podjechał pod wały poseł turecki i zatknąwszy na trzcinową dzidę pismo cesarskie, ukazał je oblężonym. Wysłani dragoni porwali natychmiast czausza i przywiedli go na zamek. Cesarz wzywał miasto do poddania, wynosząc pod niebiosa potęgę swą i łaskawość. "Wojsko moje (pisał) może być z liśćmi na drzewie i z piaskiem nadmorskim porównane. Spojrzyjcie nocą w niebo i gdy ujrzycie gwiazdy nieprzeliczone, tedy wzbudźcie strach w sercach i powiedzcie jeden drugiemu: Oto jest potęga wiernych! Ale iżem jest nad inne króle król łaskawy i wnuk prawdziwego Boga, przeto od Boga swoje sprawy poczynam. Wiedzcie, iż człeka hardego nienawidzę, wy tedy, nie sprzeciwiając się woli mojej, miasto wasze poddajcie. Chcecieli ze mną uporem iść, wszyscy pod mieczem zginiecie, a przeciw mnie żaden głos ludzki wznieść się nie ośmieli." Namyślano się długo, jaki dać na owo pismo respons — i odrzucono niepolityczną radę pana Zagłoby, aby psu ogon uciąć i takowy w odpowiedzi odesłać. Wysłano wreszcie sprawnego człeka Jurycę, umiejącego dobrze język turecki, z listem, który brzmiał, jak następuje: "Cesarza gniewać nie chcemy, ale i słuchać go nie mamy obowiązku, bośmy nie jemu, jeno naszemu panu przysięgali. Kamieńca nie damy, gdyż nas przysięga wiąże twierdzy i kościołów do śmierci bronić." Po tej odpowiedzi rozeszli się oficerowie na mury, z czego skorzystał ksiądz biskup Lanckoroński i pan generał podolski, i nowy list do sułtana wysłali prosząc go o armistycjum na cztery tygodnie. Gdy wieść o tym rozeszła się po bramach, począł się huk i trzaskanie szablami. — A wierę — powtarzał ten i ów — to my tu przy działach gorzejem, a tam za naszymi plecami listy ślą bez naszej wiedzy, chociaż do rady należym! I po wieczornej "kindii" oficerowie gromadnie udali się do pana jenerała mając na swym czele małego rycerza i pana Makowieckiego, obydwóch wielce tym, co się stało, strapionych. — Jakże to? — zawołał stolnik latyczowski — zali już o poddaniu myślicie, żeście nowego posła wysłali? Czemu to stało się bez naszej wiedzy? — Zaiste — dodał mały rycerz — skorośmy na radę zostali wezwani, bez nas listów słać się nie godzi. O poddaniu też mówić nie pozwolim; kto by zaś sobie tego życzył, to niech się z rządu usunie! To mówiąc, groźnie wąsikami ruszał, bo to był żołnierz niezmiernie karny i z wielką boleścią przychodziło mu odzywać się przeciw starszyźnie. Lecz że zaprzysiągł bronić zamku do śmierci, sądził, że tak mu mówić należy. Zmieszał się pan generał podolski i odrzekł: — Mniemałem, iż to było za ogólnym konsensem. — Nie masz konsensu! Tu zgorzeć chcemy! — zawołało kilkanaście głosów. Na to jenerał: — Rad to słyszę, bo i mnie wiara od życia milsza, a tchórz mnie nie oblatywał nigdy i nie będzie. Ostańcie, waszmościowie, na wieczerzę, to łatwie do zgody przyjdziem... Lecz oni pozostać nie chcieli. — Przy bramach nasze miejsce, nie za stołem! — odparł mały rycerz. Tymczasem nadjechał ksiądz biskup i dowiedziawszy się, o co rzecz idzie, zwrócił się zaraz do pana Makowieckiego i do małego rycerza. — Zacni ludzie! — rzekł— każden ma w sercu to, co i wy, i o poddaniu nikt nie wspominał. Posłałem prosić o armistycjum na cztery niedziele. Napisałem tak: przez ten czas o odsiecz do naszego króla wyślemy i instrukcji się od niego doczekamy, a dalej będzie, co Bóg da. Usłyszawszy to mały rycerz począł znowu wąsikami ruszać, ale tym razem dlatego, że porwała go jednocześnie złość i pusty śmiech nad takim pojmowaniem spraw wojennych. On, żołnierz od lat dziecinnych, uszom swoim nie wierzył, żeby ktoś proponował nieprzyjacielowi zawieszenie broni dlatego, by był czas po odsiecz posłać. Począł więc mały rycerz spoglądać na pana Makowieckiego i innych oficerów, oni zaś spoglądali na niego. — Żarty, nie żarty? — spytało kilka głosów. Po czym umilkli wszyscy. — Wasza wielebność! — rzekł wreszcie Wołodyjowski. -Odbyłem wojny tatarskie, kozackie, moskiewskie, szwedzkie, a o takich racjach nie słyszałem. Bo nie po to tu sułtan przybył, aby nam, jeno po to, aby sobie wygodzić. Jakże to on ma dać konsens na armistycjum, jeśli mu się pisze, że przez ten czas na odsiecz sobie wygodnie poczekamy? — Jeśli się nie zgodzi, to nie będzie nic innego, jak jest! — odrzekł ksiądz biskup. Na to Wołodyjowski: — Kto o armistycjum błaga, ten swój strach i swoją niemoc jawnie pokazuje, a kto na odsiecz liczy, ten widać własnym siłom nie dufa. Dowiedział się teraz o tym z owego listu pies pogański i przez to szkoda stała się nieobliczona. Zasmucił się usłyszawszy to ksiądz biskup. — Mogłem być gdzie indziej — rzekł — a iżem nie opuścił w potrzebie mojej owczarni, przeto wymówki znoszę. Małemu rycerzowi zaraz uczyniło się żal godnego prałata, więc pod nogi go podjął, potem zaś ucałował w rękę i odpowiedział: — Broń mnie Bóg, abym ja tu wymówki jakowe dawał, jeno że jest consilium, więc mówię, co mi eksperiencja dyktuje. — Co tedy czynić? Niech będzie mea culpa, ale co czynić? Jak złe naprawić? — pytał biskup. — Jak złe naprawić? — powtórzył pan Wołodyjowski. I zamyślił się trocha, po czym podniósł wesoło głowę. — Ano, można! Mości panowie, proszę za sobą! I wyszedł, za nim oficerowie. W kwadrans potem cały Kamieniec zatrząsł się od huku dział. Pan Wołodyjowski zaś wypadł z ochotnikami za mury i napadłszy na uśpionych w aproszach janczarów siekł ich, póki nie rozpędził i do taboru nie odegnał. Po czym wrócił do pana generała, u którego zastał jeszcze księdza Lanckorońskiego. — Wasza wielebność! — rzekł wesoło — a ot, rada! Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski